Taekwondo
Taekwondo (Korean Pronunciation: tʰɛkwʌndo, 태권도; 跆拳道) is a Korean martial art and the national sport of South Korea. In Korean, "tae" (태) means "foot", "kick" or "thrust". "Kwon" (권) denotes the fist, or to "punch" or "strike" with the fist or knuckles. Taekwondo utilizes two main techniques; one known as "hyung, tul or p'umsae" (형, 틀, 품새) which means "pattern, or form". A tul is a series of movements put together in a pattern to promote basic physical abilities. The other, used in tournaments known as "kyoruki" (겨루기) which means "sparring" which is a form of fighting using protective gear. Some styles of taekwondo uses a form of yelling called "kihap". A kihap is used to control breathing levels while exercising. Usually, before a kick is thrown and in it's "chamber" position is when a practicioner would inhale, and then upon the arrival of the kick the practiocioner exhales by producing a loud "kihap". Other variations are "kiyap", "hiya", "kae yup" or "kiup". There are two main styles of taekwondo, each varying in rather large degrees. One of them is the International Taekwondo Federation (ITF). The other is the World Taekwondo Federation (WTF). The difference is: *'Taekwondo Jeontongyui - '"Traditional taekwondo" typically refers to the martial art as it was established in the 1950's and 1960's in the South Korean military; in particular, the names and symbolism of the traditional patterns often refer to elements of Korean history. *'Taekwondo wian - '"Sport taekwondo" has evolved in the decades since then and has somewhat different focus, especially in terms of its emphasis on speed and competition (as in Olympic sparring; eulyimpik kyoruki). Sport taekwondo is in turn subdivided into two main styles; one derives from Gukgiweon, the source of the sparring system ''sihap kyoruki ''which is now an event at the summer Olympic games and which is governed by the World Taekwondo Federation. The other comes from the International Taekwondo Federation. Although there are doctrinal and technical differences between the two main styles and among the various organizations, the art in general emphasizes kicks thrown from a mobile stance, employing the leg's greater reach and power (compared to the arm). Taekwondo training generally includes a system of blocks, kicks, punches and open-handed strikes and may also include various take-downs, sweeps, throws or joint locks. Some taekwondo instructors also incorporate the use of pressure points known as jiapsul, as well as grabbing self-defense techniques borrowed from other martial arts such as hapkido (another Korean martial art) or Judo (a Japanese martial art). Taekwondo can be collectively or loosely translated as the "Way of the Foot and Fist" or "Method of Kicking and Striking". Literally the order goes "Foot; Fist; Way". *Tae - 태 - 跆 - Tai - Literally means "foot", "fly", "jump", "smash" (with foot), "strike" (with foot), "kick", or "heel". Other translations are "The Asian Pacific". *Kwon - 권 - 拳 - Gwon - Quan - denotes the fist, meaning to strike with the fist, to "punch", or to "strike" (with the hand). Simaller to translation of "te" in Japanese. *Do - 도 - 道 - Tao - Dao - comes from the Japanese word "do" literally meaning "way, method, art, being of life, road, path or weapon". To put it simply Taekwon-Do is a version of unarmed combat designed for the purpose of self-defence. It is more than just that, however. It is the scientific use of the body in the method of self-defence; a body that has gained the ultimate use of its facilities through intensive physical and mental training. It is a martial art that has no equal in either power or technique. Though it is a martial art, its discipline, technique and mental training are the mortar for building a strong sense of justice, fortitude, humility and resolve. It is this mental conditioning that separates the true practitioner from the sensationalist, content with mastering only the fighting aspects of the art. This is one of the reasons that Taekwon-Do is called an art of self-defence. It also implies a way of thinking and life, particularly in instilling a concept and spirit of strict self-imposed discipline and an ideal of noble moral rearmament. The nearest description of it is almost a cult. Taekwondo definetley enables the weak to possess a fine weapon together with confindence to defend him or her-self and defeat the opponent as well. Of course, wrongly applied, Taekwondo can be a lethal weapon. Therefore mental training must always be stressed to prevent the student from misusing it.